Like A Virgin
by January2
Summary: Makino Tsukushi is stubborn. She's the queen of pride. She's material girl. And like a virgin, why does her heart thundered in her chest at the sight of the curly-haired hunk?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS: I want to own Tsukasa and the rest, but I couldn't. They simply don't belong to me and they will never be mine. Sigh.  
  
Author's weird note:  
  
THERE ARE LOTS OF MISTAKES IN HERE, I KNOW, THAT'S WHY I FIXED IT. I'M SUCH A MORON.  
  
This is my first attempt to write a fic in HYD section, so whatever weird things you'll notice in this chapter and the other chapters to come, hehe, don't blame me, blame the computer! muahahaha!  
  
Okay, 'nuff said. I love curly-haired guys.  
  
And so I love Tsukasa.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
LIKE A VIRGIN  
  
I Ain't No Bitch  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
It was one hell of a Saturday afternoon. I was mad. I am raging mad. I feel like going to the extremes. I am really pissed off at the moment. And you know why?  
  
Because the freakin' bus left me!!!  
  
How can I not be mad? My mama woke me up at 4 a.m. only to send me to the market! And she knows that I went home at around 2 a.m. because of our graduation party last night!  
  
I cursed myself loudly as I took a seat at the waiting shed. I am scowling and I don't give a damn on what other people think! They can call me anything and they can go to hell. I promised Yuki to accompany her to look for a job and now I'm gonna have to wait for the next bus to come!  
  
Damn it! Why do I have to be this poor? Why do I have to ride on a bus everyday to school not like those rich brats who were being brought to school by luxury cars? Why were mama and papa born poor? And why are we living in a shitty old apartment? Was this really my fate and we never got the chance to get out of poverty because I was so lazy and did nothing but to hang out with rich, brainless, lame guys? Ch.  
  
I was still scowling at the side when I heard a beep coming from a midnight black BMW. I looked up and saw Kin-san inside. Oh, well, except for this guy. He's not brainless and lame. But ultra-rich, one of the things that I love about him.  
  
"Wazzup? Why are you scowling at the corner?" Amakusa Seinosuke a.k.a kin-san smiled at me. My face brightened up and I smiled back. "Got left by the morning bus?" he teased.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "Makino Tsukushi never comes late, and for your information, I did not wait for the bus, I just let it pass me by." I said coolly.  
  
Kin-san raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So then what are you doing here?"  
  
I smiled sensually, took a bubble gum from my pocket and opened it slowly, having the time of my life. I put it in my mouth and started chewing it. I stood up and went towards his open window. "I came to wait for you." I whispered seductively.  
  
The smirk didn't leave his face. "Still can't get enough of me? You had me all the way last night," he flashed his million-dollar smile at me. "Anyway, hop in." he reached for the door and opened it.  
  
"Thanks, dude." And I went inside the luxurious car.  
  
What a lucky day. Kin-san just saved my ass. And I'm not gonna let him know that I was really left by the bus.  
  
"What's that?" he asked me once we hit the road. He's looking at the plastic bags beside me.  
  
"Oh, these," I frowned and waved a hand. "Would you believe that my old hag woke me up at 4 in the morning only to send me to market?!"  
  
The hunk laughed. "I remembered that I dropped at your house at around 2, right?" he chuckled.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. What a good sleep I had. Only two freaking hours."  
  
"Well that's pretty bad. Anyway, are you free today?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him and smiled. "No, hot stuff, I'm sorry. I promised I'd go find a job with Yuki today. You know I can't let her down." I opened the window beside me and mindlessly spit the bubblegum. I turned to him. "But I can make that up, if you want to . . ." I smiled lazily.  
  
He stopped the car just a few meters away from my house. I got off the car and went around to his side and kissed him on the cheeks. "Thank you, lover boy. I had a great time last night, and its nice riding in your car."  
  
"I'm sure you do, Tsukushi. Call me if you're free, I'll bring my friends with me." He said.  
  
I frowned and placed both if my hands on each side of my hips. "How the hell can I call you? We're extremely poor, you know,"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot!" he said in an apologetic tone.  
  
"And you said that you're gonna give me a mobile phone for my birthday?" I cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Kin-san smirked again. "Your birthday is still six months away, dearie, but since you are so insistent about it . . ." he reached out for a box on the compartment, and then handed it out to me. "Here's my gift, honey."  
  
My eyes grew wide at the thing on my hands. I was speechless. I was joking and yet he took it for real!  
  
"Kin-san . . . I . . . you . . . I don't . . ."  
  
He laughed heartily. "For the first time, Makino Tsukushi was speechless." He stared at me and put a hand on my neck. "Come here," he pulled me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, and then smiled when he let go of me. "I thought you loved the things we rich men give you?" he whispered.  
  
I got irritated by that. "Of course I love nothing but those! But you're different! You are my best bud! You're not brainless and definitely you're not lame when it comes to women . . ." I laughed out loud and then, "Thanks, kin-san. No rich hunk can upstage you in my heart."  
  
"Why, I'm flattered," he smiled and started the engine of his car. "I'll get going now, honey, before your mother comes out." He winked at me and then drove away.  
  
After he was gone, I went inside the apartment and found mama on the doorway, her hands on her hips and she has a scowl that was pretty similar to mine.  
  
"What is that?" she asked me, looking at the box in my hand.  
  
"Nothing," I simply said and I shrugged my shoulders. "Why won't you ask what's this instead?" I lifted the plastic bag to her face and smiled sweetly.  
  
Mama took it but still she didn't leave the door. I am getting impatient and I'm excited to see my cellphone. I'm pretty tired too and I'm getting pissed again. "Mama, you know Kin-san. He's my best bud since I entered Eirin Academy. We have no relationship at all." I explained on what I think was the billionth time already. It always happens whenever I hang out with rich guys. "Now if you please let me in . . ." I said impatiently.  
  
"I didn't enrolled you to that prestigious school just to mess around with the rich people in there!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and gently pushed mama to enter the room. "Puh- leaze, mama. And who do you want me to hang out with? Unfortunately Yuki and I are the only 'commoners' in school."  
  
I went straight for the kitchen and I saw Susumu on the table, his head buried on the thick book he's reading. "Hey, Susumu!" I called him as I opened the refrigerator, taking out a pitcher of juice.  
  
"Uh, hi." My brother replied without even looking at me. Mama followed me in the kitchen.  
  
"And now that you're out of high school, what are you planning for college? You've got to study in a prestigious school Tsukushi-chan." Mama said, pulled a chair and sat beside Susumu.  
  
"Mama, where do you think you could get enough money to pay for my studies, huh? Papa will soon lose his job, and I'm not doing well at the dango shop either." I placed the pitcher back on the ref and then I headed to the sink. "I think I should enroll at the public university."  
  
"No Tsukushi! You will not do such thing!" mama cut me off. "For you to be able to get a decent job, you have to study at a well-known school! Companies won't just accept you if you came from a public university!"  
  
"So then why are you getting so angry every time I hang around with rich people? Shouldn't you be happy? I could marry one of those rich guys, you know." I said, leaning on the sink.  
  
Mama eyed me. "But are you happy with it? You're like a weed that was lost in a garden full of beautiful flowers! People might think you're a whore, that all you want with those rich men are their money!" mama sighed when I didn't answer. I just hate it when she herself thought of me as a whore. "Tsukushi, all rich men are selfish, arrogant, male chauvinists-"  
  
"And freaking idiots. I know that mama, there's no need for you to repeat that every single day." I cut her back. I'm getting angry now. "But whether you admit or not, we need them. We need their money. Just be thankful that I can get what I want without selling myself." I stood up straight and went upstairs.  
  
"Tsukushi I'm not done with you yet!" mama was downstairs.  
  
"Don't worry mama, I don't give a bull on what they think about me. Your daughter is a weed, remember that." I smiled faintly and went inside my room.  
  
I threw myself on the bunk bed beside the window. I know mama was feeling okay now with what I said. She's in relief knowing that I can take care of myself. But sometimes I'm hurt every time she accuses me of being a hooker.  
  
I sighed heavily and traced my new cellphone with my finger. So what if I love money? So what if I like rich guys because of what their money can do to me? So what if I'm lazy sometimes and can be a real klutz? What important is that I'm a weed. I can stand on my own. I can carry myself whenever I go, and nobody can hurt me just because I'm poor and just a commoner.  
  
People think I'm a hooker. A professional bitch. A high-class prostitute. Fuck them all! How can I be a 'high-class' prostitute when I'm this poor? Is it my fault that I have this certain 'thing' that attracts rich guys like honeys to bees?  
  
They also say that I'm not that pretty. But who cares? As long as I get what I want from those idiot millionaires, I have nothing to worry about. I'm no hooker and definitely I'm not a bitch. This is just the way I am, and I hide nothing.  
  
Yuck. Why am I getting melodramatic this time? It doesn't suit me. It sucks.  
  
Someone threw a stone at my window. I cursed out loud and looked outside. Yuki was standing below and she looked pissed.  
  
"Well?!" she shouted, her hands on her hips. What is it with that position? All women seemed to do that when angry.  
  
"Well??" I shouted back. What is it this time?  
  
"Well?!?! For your information, you've got a promise to fulfill!?" she shouted irritatingly  
  
I stood there for a moment. "Oh, yeah! Hold on a sec! I'll be right there in a minute!" then I rushed to the bathroom. I heard her shout back.  
  
"Well, make it faster, dimwit!!"  
  
Alright, so I was dressed up and went down in record time, panting. "Why are you so angry anyway?" I asked her once we were in the waiting shed, the same place where Kin-san had found me. Yuki was still frowning.  
  
"I'm really pissed off today. I had a fight with my parents because of the party last night."  
  
I laughed at that, and then putting an arm on her shoulders, "Same here, Yuki. Now, now. Forget about that. Where are we heading anyway?" I asked her.  
  
She smiled and the bus came. We went inside and she started bubbling once we were seated.  
  
"We are going to this huge mansion in Sagayata, Tsukushi!" she said, excitement in her tone.  
  
"What? Where's that place? And why the hell in a huge mansion?" I frowned and took a bubblegum from my pocket and ate it.  
  
"I saw in the Classified Ads that they're hiring maids in there. And guess what? They're even offering free tuition fee for those who are still students! High school or college! Isn't that cool! We have to get there first before it's too late!"  
  
My eyes grew wide and I stared at her. "Oh, no, Yuki, don't pull my leg. There's no such thing like that, and that place doesn't exist. No." I shook my head and looked out on the window, convincing myself that the solution to my problems is right there.  
  
Money. Tuition fee. Mansion.  
  
"But Tsukushi, it's true! I'll show you. The Doumyouji mansion is really huge!" she exclaimed.  
  
I guess my eyes would pop out of their sockets any moment. I harshly turned to her. "The DOUMYOUJI mansion?! The DOUMYOUJI clan??! The DOUMYOUJI Financial Combine??!!" I blurted.  
  
Yuki just nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Now stop shouting like a lunatic witch and calm down!" her grin was replaced with irritation. "They're offering a good bargain, and it's just what we both needed."  
  
"But that is the Doumyouji mansion you're talking about?! You should've told me what to wear!" I scowled and Yuki looked at the olive green mini skirt and black tank top that I was wearing.  
  
"As if you cared on what they'll think," she smirked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."  
  
The bus reached the Sagayata (whatever) and then we took a cab that led us inside a private village. It was very hard to find, according to the driver, because it was exclusively for the rich people. I sneered at that. Even a commoner like me isn't allowed in this place, unless I work in one of the mansions.  
  
But hey, that's the reason why I'm here, right?  
  
"It looks creepy," I told Yuki, who was looking at every mansion we pass by. I would likely to keep the admiration to myself than be like this child-woman that the excitement was really obvious on her face.  
  
"Creepy? It's marvelous, if you ask me," she answered without even bothering to look at me.  
  
"There's no need to ask, it's obvious," I murmured and sank on the leather seat of the cab.  
  
"Mr. Driver, take us to the Doumyouji mansion," Yuki instructed the driver.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He replied and drove away, towards my new home. Buwahahah!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Isn't it cool?  
  
I liked the idea of Tsukushi being a material girl, and acts really cocky.  
  
Now let's see what Tsukasa's reactions will be.  
  
Will he fall for her?  
  
Or she's the one who'll fall for him?  
  
Okay, kill me if you're disgusted with this fic. But I'll haunt you afterwards. Lmao. 


	2. Hot Stuff

** Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Author's Notes:

Hmn. I've noticed something in the HYD section, since it's been ages since I logged in here. How come more people are now posting fics here? Maybe because MG was finally aired in the Phils. Just a guess...

Anyways, I'm back! Hope you gals still remember my fic. I reread chapter 1 yesterday and guess what? I hate it. I dunno. Maybe I've realized I didn't put some effort into it, so I kinda fixed it and...Just go figure out if I had improved.

**LIKE A VIRGIN**

Chapter 2: Hot Stuff

* * * * *

The taxi stopped right in front of the largest mansion I've ever seen, and I stood there with my mouth partly open. Yuki paid for the fare and when she turned around, her expression was also like mine. I nudged her at the side. "Huge, isn't it?" I asked.

She stared at me. "How come a mansion like this was built in Japan? Maybe it's haunted, how come nobody seems to live there? Did the driver take us to the wrong place?" she said and started pulling me by the arm. "I think we're in the wrong house! We better leave before some creature might appear and get us!"

"Hey, let go! It's not haunted, okay? That's what you get when you don't hang around with men wearing bling blings," I snapped at her and pulled my arm away. I went towards the huge gate and searched for that small machine I usually see when I go to Kin-san's house. He would talk to that machine and then the gate would automatically swing open.

So there, I found that machine just a few meters above my head. But the thing is, I don't know how to operate that thing. I wished I asked Kin-san how to play with that stupid machine.

"Do you know how to use it?" Yuki asked, looking behind my back. "How do you know that's the thing we should use? Don't play with it 'coz you might break it,"

I shot her a pissed look. "I do know how to use it, okay?! Just stay back there. Don't underestimate my knowledge, trust me, I know how it works," I went back to the machine and stared at the buttons and numbers in it. I bit my lip. Now what will I press?

Taking my own sweet time wondering what each button meant, we stood there for I guess an hour and a half. Yuki complained once in a while, but I keep snapping her up, telling her that I know what to do but unfortunately forgotten it. My legs are getting numb from standing and my fingers were itching to press one of the buttons.

"If you forgot how to use it, you can call Kin-san and ask," Yuki suggested impatiently.

"I can't!" I protested. "What would he think? That I can't even operate a simple machine such as this? Just wait for a while; I'm beginning to remember it."

Yuki made a face. "That 'for a while' is already an hour!"

"Oh, just shut up and wait there. I'm the one doing something here so don't interrupt me." I said and turned around. She can wait for hours, for all I care.

I heard Yuki groan and she walked towards me. "Just tell me you don't know a thing! You're just pretending you know it, but nothing's happening. Why don't you just let me try it," she pushed me aside and was about to press a button when I pulled her away from the machine.

"You don't know anything either! I've seen one like that already, I know how it works!" 

She pushed me and I pushed her back. We pushed and yelled at each other for that machine and when I finally got to cover it with my body, I shouted at her. "I won! Stay away and let me figure out how it works, okay!"

I heard Yuki's gasp for air. "You're so unfair, witch," she murmured breathlessly.

I smirked and went to face that damn machine again. I won't leave this place unless I found out how it works. A few minutes passed and I heard Yuki softly calling me.

"Uhm, Tsukushi?" she whispered to me. She sounds nervous. I ignored her and concentrated.

"Tsukushi," she repeated. Still I chose to ignore her.

And then someone tapped me on the shoulder. 

"What the fuck do you want?!" I shouted angrily, only to find out that I was looking up to one of the most handsome dudes I've ever laid my eyes on for the past nineteen years of my life.

Now, what do we have here? A sexy punk? I've been eyeing these two girls from my car for the last five minutes, and I can't help it, I felt the urge to get to know the girls, specially that sexy chic in green skirt.

"What are the two lovely women doing in front of the Doumyouji gate?" I asked amusedly. How I love getting gasps and gapes from women.

Getting no response from the two, I smiled and gently held the chic aside as I began fingering the buttons of the machine. "I see you're having a hard time dealing with this. It took me long to operate this one too."

"Do you live in here?" the chic asked. So she had finally recovered from shock in seeing a beautiful man for the first time.

I gave her a heart-flattering smile and stared at her. "No. I'm visiting someone. How about you? Do you have any appointment here? Perhaps, with Tsukasa?" But I doubt if Tsukasa really entertain girls like these, he never entertained a girl in his whole life and I'll be damned if Tsukasa's first choice was this woman.

"Tsukasa? Who's he?" she frowned and stared back at me with those hazel eyes like she wasn't even affected by the smile I gave her. Damn, that was a bit disappointing. But I'm relieved that she's not acquainted with Tsukasa.

And then I noticed the other girl as she went near me "He's the youngest son of Doumyouji Kaede, right?" she said and shyly looked at me.

"Yes, you're right mademoiselle. But I wonder what really is your purpose here," I said and then someone spoke on the screen. I turned around and told the guard to open the gate.

"Uhm, actually we're here to apply as maids- uhmp!" I turned back and saw the chic covering her friend's mouth.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no, nothing really! We're, uh, visiting someone too! Yes, that's it," she smiled sweetly as her friend continued to squirm in her grip. 

"Uh, your friend, she's . . ."

"Huh? Oh! Okay, there you go, sorry..." and she let go of her friend.

I smiled amusedly as the mademoiselle shot the chic a deathly glare and began blabbering. I'm really intrigued by these two. They act carelessly in front of me; they're not even trying to impress on me or to show off. They don't dress preppy and act elite-based on the dress they're wearing, they looked like commoners in it-but they sound educated, and has face value.

"Hey, what's your name?!" the two suddenly asked, their hands on each other.

I was snapped out of my thoughts. I stood straight and smiled coolly. "I think it's more proper if I ask your names first."

The two left each other's neck and stared at me, like they didn't understood what I've said.

"Name's Makino Tsukushi," the chic smiled and offered her hand. I held it beneath my hand and firmly shook it.

"And I'm Yuki," mademoiselle here smiled shyly again as I took her hand and shook it.

The gate was starting to open up as they were finished introducing themselves. I put both of my arms around their shoulders as I led them inside. "Well, ladies, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nishikado. Nishikado Soujiro."

**MAKINO**

Nice moves there, mister. Nishikado Soujiro's charming alright, and very handsome too. But he's got a boy-next-door look, and he wasn't my type especially now that I've noticed how Yuki stare at him. No wonder, she was infatuated with the guy. I'll remember to tease her afterwards.

So with his arms around our shoulders, we walked inside the huge mansion.

A small and plump woman met us on the entrance door, and instantly, her eyes were glued on Yuki and me.

"Hi Tama," Soujiro greeted. "Where's Tsukasa?"

"I think he's still upstairs. Go get him, and leave these girls with me," she replied, her eyes never leaving us.

I saw Soujiro hesitated for a moment. And then smiling at us, he said, "Okay, stay here, ladies. I'll be back."

"No need, Soujiro. We're here to visit someone too, remember? You and your friend can go ahead. We'll be fine" I said smoothly.

"But when can we meet again? Can I get your digits, at least?" he said, hope and pleading on his handsome face.

I laughed and searched for my phone in my pockets. It's not there. My smile faltered. "I think maybe next time. We'll be meeting again anytime soon, I'm sure," I said coyly.

"Enough of that." Tama interrupted. "Tsukasa's waiting for you upstairs, Young master Nishikado. You can leave them here with me." She said in a sharp tone.

Soujiro sighed and left us. Once he was out of sight, Tama turned to us, looking really scary and strict.

"Who are you and what do you want with the young master?" she asked frankly.

Both Yuki and I were surprised that no words came out from our mouths. Instead, we stared dumbly at her.

"Do I have to repeat my question?"

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean no. We're here to apply as...as..." I couldn't choke the word out of my throat. Suddenly I didn't like the reason why I'm here.

"As maids, Madame," Yuki said. "I've been informed that you needed servants in this mansion. And you're offering scholarships for students. And since we're going to college and we don't have money to..."

I wanted to tell Yuki to shut up. Why does she want to broadcast our poverty to everyone?! Does she want mercy and pity? Did she want people to know that she's very poor and needed a rich man's help? Sometimes I wanted to poke her in the head for being so downright humble and meek. While those words are not to be found in my vocabulary.

"You're applying as maids?" Tama repeated in sarcasm. "And how come commoners like you had the courage to flirt with a rich man like Nishikado Soujiro?"

And the word 'flirt' rang in my ears. How dare this old woman...

"I think it's the other way around," I said and met her sarcastic stare. "If you know your young master's reputation, then surely you know who the flirt of a pig is."

The old woman's eyes narrowed. "What's your name?"

"Tsukushi Makino, and my friend here is Yuki." I pointed Yuki at the back with my thumb.

She studied me with her narrow eyes. "You do know how to respect elders, don't you?"

I sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to be rude, but you started it."

Now the old woman was aghast. "Now I was the one who started it?!"

"Yes, you do. Soujiro was the one flirting, not us. And it's not because we're just commoners, you thought that we're hooking up on him. It kinda hurts, you know," I smiled a little. "I'm sorry for being rude."

"Wow!" Yuki came at my back and hugged me. "I never thought I'd see the day wherein Tsukushi Makino would apologize for her fault! This is a day to remember!" she exclaimed.

I squirmed and tried to let go. "Cut it out, will you? You're being childish again. And stop hugging me, dammit!"

And then suddenly I heard Tama laughed. I stopped and looked up. "What's funny?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she opened the door wider. "Come inside. I'll show you around the mansion."

"Huh?" I said dumbly. She's mad a while ago, why is she showing us the mansion now?

I felt Yuki tugging my arm. "C'mon! Let's go!" and I found myself being dragged inside the mansion.

"Uhm, where are we going?" I asked Tama as we walked across the wide room with marble floors. I noticed the enormous crystal chandelier, long, white, fluffy sofa, and all the figurines and ornaments that surely cost a fortune.

"First, let's head for the second floor. There's nothing much in here. I'll show you the rooms." Tama said as we head for the grand stairs.

"Wait, does that mean that we're accepted? We're gonna work here?" I asked again.

Tama looked at me over her shoulder. "What do you think?" And she started climbing the stairs. What an old woman. But I caught the small smile that played on her lips. So she knows how to smile after all.

Shrugging the thought off my mind, I followed Tama and Yuki to the stairs. There were paintings hanged on the wall and it got my attention. My eyes never left the masterpieces as I climbed up and I was lost in my own little world.

And then suddenly, I heard male voices. And a scream. Plus a loud thud.

"Makino, look out!" but it was too late already.

Pain was the first thing I felt when that thing crashed into me. I closed my eyes as the impact grew stronger that I lost balance and I stumbled back. It was so sudden. I was just admiring the paintings and now I'm falling from the stairs. And then when I thought I was falling forever, my back touched the hard floor. I think I broke my spine. Ouch.

"Oh my God, Tsukushi!" Yuki's voice was the first thing I heard after that landing. I wanted to move but there's something heavy above me. Plus my whole body felt numb.

"Tsukushi, are you alright?" that was Yuki's voice again, louder and nearer this time.

"Yeah...fuck, get this damn thing off me..." my hands reached for the heavy burden above me, and my hands landed on a soft and silky material. I thought it was a chair or something hard? I frowned as my hands started traveling. It's warm...and has an enticing make scent... Don't tell me it's Soujiro?

"I think she's badly hurt, Tama," Now that's Soujiro's concerned voice.

"Hey... what the fuck is this thing over me?" I asked angrily.

"Why don't you try opening your eyes, Miss," A deep and sultry voice rang my ears. And a hot breath touched my face. Instantly my eyes flew open, and that soul-piercing gaze made me want to forget everything. And he was still over me. His body pressed closed to mine.

What the...

My blood-curling scream echoed throughout the mansion.

* * * * *

Hmn. So what do you think?


	3. Damn, I'm in Love?

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Author's Notes:

Did you really thought Makino as a bch here? Well, I'm sorry if you thought that way. A cussing Makino was actually in my plan, but since some of you said that it was a little bit extreme or that she's swearing too much, I'm sorry but I really wanted it that way. Now it's for you find out and read what will happen.

**Like A Virgin**

Chapter 3: Damn, I'm in Love...

"Hell!" the guy hotly cursed as I screamed louder. He lifted himself up and got off me. "What's wrong with you lady? You nearly split my ears!"

Tama and Yuki went over me and helped me stood up. I felt the coldness of the floor behind me the moment he drew away. I wonder how and why it happened. I felt warm under him.

"Tsukushi, are you alright?" Tama asked, checking me for any bruises or wounds.

"Are you badly hurt? Did you fall hard? How's your arm?" Yuki nervously asked me.

"Yes, I'm still alive, thank you." I held onto Yuki as I tried to control my temper. How come they had to ask when they saw how I fall? That was so damn humiliating, falling hard from the stairs with audience, though it was only them who saw it.

And then I turned to the guy who had caused all my body aches. Why, the scum of the earth was simply dusting off his shirt and casually running a hand on his curly locks like he just fell from his bed!

I watched him turn to Tama with an expressionless look with a tinge of arrogance in it. "Forget what happened, Tama. Though it was pretty embarrassing, at least I didn't fell that hard. Let's go, Soujiro." And then he turned back and started walking away.

I can't believe it! He was walking away without even saying sorry. He was walking away as if nothing had happened. He was walking away without even realizing that he had hurt a woman!

With my whole body aching, I mustered all my strength left, walked towards him and shouted. "Don't you walk out on me mister!" and I grabbed him by the wrist.

He stopped on his tracks and slowly, he turned around to face me. He met my eyes again, and my mind went blank. My heart began pounding rapidly as his stare grew deeper and intense. Oh Bob, why does this stranger making me feel all tense and shaky? I was rendered speechless and all I did was to stare dumbly at him.

"Yes?" he asked. Hell, His voice was heaven. It was velvet, not gravelly, and definitely unforgettable. It made my nerve endings flare for one sharp moment and my breath catch in my throat.

He frowned and asked me again. "Well, what's your problem?" this time, he sound impatient and his face looked pissed.

"D-did you saw what happened?" I said as I slowly composed myself and raised my chin up. "You tripped on the stairs and you collided with me. It's your fault and then you're just walking away like nothing happened? What kind of a man are you?"

I guessed my last line hit a raw nerve. His eyes narrowed and his lips formed into a thin line. "I didn't trip accidentally, Miss. Soujiro pushed me," he replied calmly. But his eyes weren't.

"Hey, I didn't push you. You're the one who's not looking your way," Soujiro spoke up from behind.

"Shut up!" he snapped at him.

"See?" I spat. "It's your stupid fault and now you have to do something about it."

"And what do you want me to do? Lick your shoes and say sorry?" he said sarcastically.

"I didn't say anything like that," I retorted. "But since you suggested it, I want to see you try." I mocked.

Soujiro's eyes grew wide as Tama and Yuki gasped.

"And why would I do such a disgusting thing?"

"Because I want to!" I shouted angrily. Why is he taking things so lightly?! Didn't he even know that I was badly hurt? He was heavy and he crashed into me! "You hurt me and I'll make you pay!"

He scanned his eyes through my profile. "But you look perfectly fine. How can you shout like that if you're hurt?"

"I'm not fine! I'm shouting because I'm mad but my body felt so damn achy and it's your entire fault!" I shrieked childishly. Who cares? I can shout my throat out if I want to. He had put me to shame and he must pay for it. "Do something or you'll be sorry." I threatened.

He smirked and stared at me as I impatiently waited for an answer. There's something about his stare I couldn't put a name to it. And was that a hint of amusement I saw that passed through his dark eyes? Or malice? No...

And then his smirk turned into a grin. A devilish one. His gaze went down to my hand on his wrist, and then he looked back to me. "Yes, ladyl. Maybe I can do something about it after all," and before I could pull my hand away, he caught it and pulled me to him, his arm snaking around my waist as he reached for my lips.

"Oh my God!"

"Tsukasa!"

"Shit, dude!"

That was the last thing I heard before my mind suddenly shut off as I anticipated the touch of his lips to mine. His scent assaulted my senses and his warmth surrounded me. I didn't feel achy anymore, I felt like melting in his arms. My hands unconsciously flew towards his chest as he deepened the kiss. Damn, his lips were soft yet firm and he tasted so good.

"Tsukasa, I say stop it now!" Tama's voice broke the magic between us as he pulled away. I breathlessly stared at him as he did the same.

I couldn't say anything. What will I say? That I liked the kiss and if given the chance again, I would like to kiss him for free? I was never at loss for words in front of a guy. Not this time. But I believe there's always a first time.

But dammit, why on this guy?!

"Doumyouji Tsukasa!" Tama hollered as she walked towards us. "How dare you kiss a mere stranger in front me? And even doing it inside this mansion? Where are your manners, young man?!"

Doumyouji Tsukasa. So that's who he is. Wait. Isn't he the only son of the famous Doumyouji Kaede? That curly-haired dude with his dark penetrating eyes and perfect body?

Then...I was kissed by a billionaire's son. Hmn...

"Where did I go wrong in raising you and you grew up like that? That's very indecent, Tsukasa!" Tama continued.

I cringed. "Tama, it's not really indecent, you know. It's just a kiss, for cryin' out loud."

Tama shot me an angry look. "And don't tell me you liked it? That you both liked it?"

"N-no, its not-It's not like that..." my face felt hot that I had to look away. For the love of my mother, why is this happening to me?

"Look Tama," Tsukasa sighed and ran a hand on his messy, curly locks. "I have no time for this. You can save your sermons when I get home later. We're going now." And he turned away and started walking out of the door.

"Tsukasa! Come back here!" Tama shouted. He continued to walk.

Soujiro shook his head and sadly turned to me. "Man, of all women, why did it have to be you?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned. What's with the long face? Was he hurt or something?

"Nothing. I guess I'll be seeing you more often now." He said and started walking away. And then he stopped and turned around again. "By the way, that was awesome; I just never thought that you'll be his first."

"What?!" now what the hell does he mean by that?

"Bye Ladies," Soujiro grinned and waved goodbye.

"B-Bye...." Yuki replied.

I watched the two guys walked towards the door. That Doumyouji guy... he's such an obnoxious bastard. Though I must admit, his back even looked marvelous as he walked with grace and confidence. How unfair that some men could be this attractive....

Ugh, what am I thinking? He's my first kiss alright, but was that enough to explain the faint beating of my young, innocent heart (cut the crap, Tsukushi!)? Could it be... could it be... oh...

** TSUKASA**

Another one of those boring nights inside the disco bar. It's always been like this ever since high school. People would dance and flare their bodies like idiots. Could there be anything more interesting than this?

"Sure, there's one," Akira suddenly spoke up, as if reading my thoughts. "Soujiro told me a wonderful story about your first kiss with a certain woman named Makino Tsukushi," he teased. So the moron had told him about it.

"I could kill that bastard."

"He knew that," Rui said. "That's why he's not coming tonight."

"What? How come?"

"Well, one is because you could kill him like you said. And he's too hurt to face you he might be the one to kill you." Akira shrugged again and ordered for more drinks.

I leaned back on the leather couch and drank. So Soujiro still chose not to talk to me after that incident. Well, I'm sorry; I didn't know that he had the hots for that woman. He should've told me that the 'chic' he was talking about was the one who was oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't heard Tama's warning shout. What a pathetic woman. I can't see any relation on her face as to why she was too obsessed with those paintings, and why does she have to react to the point of exaggerating when she wasn't even wounded. Ugh, really pathetic.

Though the moment I looked at her, her eyes were the first thing I noticed. Well, of course, where else would you be first looking at? But those exotic ebony eyes had stirred up something in me. It portrays emotions very clearly, like how anger blazed in her eyes when she looked at me. She can play with it or hide it if she wants to. I don't want to think but she can easily manipulate a person by simply using her eyes, 'cause she was blessed with expressive yet skillful ones.

"Are you thinking about her?" Akira spoke up again, making me jerk slightly out of my thoughts.

"What would I be thinking about her?" I frowned. This guy was pretending he knows everything.

"Dunno," he shrugged. There he goes again. He'll ask and then he'll answer in monosyllabic. "Tell me more about her." He said.

My scowl deepened. "Forget her, will you? She's not that important and she's definitely not a chic like Soujiro told you."

Akira nodded slowly, his eyes were focused somewhere. "I see. she's not that important. Not a chic?" he tisked and shook his head. "Let me guess. She has honey-colored hair that ran past her shoulders, right?"

I nodded a little. Yes, honeyed hair.

"She's quite small, but the way she stood and walked, she has that air of confidence around her. Not to mention how she held her chin high,"

Hmn. Yeah she was small, but with an air of confidence? "I didn't noticed that." I murmured.

"Didn't noticed what? Her height or her aura?" Akira asked, his eyes still focused on the same spot. I didn't bother to look because I knew he was staring at nothing and was probably thinking.

I sank on the leather couch and reached for my glass on the table beside. "I mean the latter." I said.

"Yes, I believe you didn't notice that before because she was angry. You must've really shame her to lose her confidence like that. But I think when you look at her, you'll never know what's running deep in her mind, for her eyes show the contrary." I saw him smiled a little as his words digested in me.

So he noticed those oriental eyes too. But how come those words came out from his mouth like he was actually on the scene the other day? Soujiro wasn't that keen observer to notice those small details and tell them to Akira. "Did Soujiro told you all that?"

Akira didn't seem to hear me. I think he was lost in his own world. I sighed and was about to take a swig on my beer when he spoke again. "She carries herself well you wouldn't think she's just a commoner. She knows how to mingle with people," he said and then finally turned to me. "You must be insane, Tsukasa, ignoring her and thinking that way about her. Maybe looks can be deceiving, but she looked really chic in yellow tonight."

My eyes widened as I stared at him incredulously. How the hell does he know about that?! "You're the one insane, Akira! Can you see places and people all at the same time? Are you hiding something from us?" I began to shudder at the thought that he has some supernatural powers and he wasn't even telling us.

Akira stared at me, his jaws slightly open as thought he can't believe what I had just said. And then I heard Rui chuckled.

I turned to him. "You know about this too, Rui?"

With half-closed eyes, Rui yawned before answering. "What are you talking about, Tsukasa? Akira only tells what he sees," he said, his tone bored.

I looked at Akira who was still staring at me, and then he laughed. "You're so stupid dude!" he said in between chuckles.

"Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you people?!" I feel like throwing a tantrum. What are they laughing about?

"Look at your right," Rui said.

A little confused, I turned to look at the way Rui was pointing, and saw a woman wearing light yellow dress seated on a table not so far away from us. The woman was strikingly attractive, as I heard her laugh. Her date might've been thanking the gods for having her tonight. And I turned my gaze on her date.

It was Soujiro.

"Hoo, boy, heaven must've smiled on that lucky bastard," Akira said, whistling.

I whipped my head to him. "He said he was not gonna come!"

"Are you gonna kill him, then?" he said, cocking his head, slightly smirking. "With Makino Tsukushi around?"

Upon hearing that name, my eyes went back on the woman with him, and finally realized that she was the same woman I collided with on the stairs. I don't know what to think. Should I be mad? To whom? Probably to Soujiro. How can he take a woman like her in this kind of bar/restaurant?

I stood up and left our place. Akira tried to call me back but I didn't listen. Hell, I'm the mighty Doumyouji Tsukasa, I can go and do my way wherever, whenever.

Keeping my eyes on the couple, I saw Soujiro looked up and met my gaze. Surprise registered in his face as he stared at me. Makino looked at him and seeing his attention on something else, she followed his gaze.

I stopped right in front of their table, feeling confident and mighty as ever. I crossed my arms and smirked tauntingly at them.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you, Tsukasa," Soujiro drawled, recovering from his slight surprise.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" I said, taking the perfect timing on glancing Makino one of my scrutinizing looks. "It's really a surprise on seeing you with that woman here, except that it's not pleasant at all." I said it in smooth sarcasm.

And it caused a desired effect. She whipped her head angrily and I met her narrow eyes. Her lips formed in a straight line and I find it really refreshing.

**MAKINO**

What a night. Who could've guessed that the arrogant beast was also here? Oh well, I should've thought of that since Soujiro was here and I've heard him say that this was one of their favorite hangout. But the evil gleam in his eyes didn't escape me. And the way he stares at me, it looks as if I don't deserve to be brought in a place such as this.

"Tsukasa, what are you talking about?" Soujiro hissed at him in controlled anger.

"Well you know damn well what I'm talking about," Tsukasa's voice raised this time. "What is that girl doing in here?" he demanded.

"You do not own this place and I have the right to bring any woman of my choice. Why are you suddenly acting so nosy?" Soujiro equaled his angry tone.

Sensing a coming fight, I calmly drank on my wine and decide to intervene. "What is his problem, Soujiro? Does he need something from you?"

"No, Tsukushi, he's just-"

"Oh, so now you're in first name basis," Tsukasa cut through. "Tell me, what's up with you two?" again, that same commanding tone that I'm beginning to think that's natural to him.

I heard Soujiro drew a harsh breath as he wiped his mouth using a table napkin, and then stared at Tsukasa. "We are having dinner, Tsukasa. Can you at least leave that subject until tomorrow?" he said calmly.

But Tsukasa simply crossed his arms. "That doesn't answer the question." What a stubborn, arrogant beast, that he is.

Seeing that he couldn't be stopped and won't stop until he gets what he wants, I spoke to him in all calmness, "Tsukasa, how we conduct our affairs is entirely none of your business," I smiled sweetly and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to say something important, then perhaps we could spare some time to listen, couldn't we, Soujiro?" I lifted my hand and casually placed it on his arm.

I guess that did it. I saw Soujirou gulped and The Beast's jaw hanged open, uncrossed his arms that really destroyed his poise.

"Tsukushi, we can't-"

"I think it's too noisy in here, don't you think?" I decided to change the subject. It really is too noisy in this place. Is this Soujirou's typical dating place? I even thought he would bring me to a much quieter place. Like in a common restaurant and with the customers wearing formal and not dancing in techno music with disco lights?

The charming boy in front of me stuttered, saying we should finish our meals first and then asking me if I hated the place. "Of course not. I would love to go here again, perhaps when the timing's right." And then I glanced at The Beast. "But right now all I want is a peaceful place without my boss questioning my presence here."

I barely tore my gaze away from my despicable boss when he slammed both of his hands on our table, the dishes and glasses shook and cluttered at the intensity. "I have the right to question your presence here, woman." He gritted his teeth and his nose flared. "You haven't even started working for me and yet you're hitting on my friend! Is this how you normally do, huh? Going out hunting for some filthy rich kid? Why you're a b-"

Before he mouthed the hated word, I stood up and slapped him. No, slapping him isn't enough. But I was too angry to slug him and all that came out from me was a slap.

"Soujirou! Tsukasa! What happened in here?" a tall guy with shoulder-length hair came over with a worried expression on his handsome face. Next to him was another tall guy but he stood just behind the shadowed part of the bar, hindering me to see his face.

My anger was drained at the sudden presence of the two men. Were they Soujirou and The Beast's friends? What if they came over for back up? Do they even know that they're facing a woman? At the thought of these four tall, menacing guys cornering me in one of the dark corners of the street, I shivered and swallowed the insults I was about to throw at Doumyouji.

The shoulder-haired guy eyed the stunned Soujirou to Doumyouji whose face was down, both of his arms still on the table, his breathing hard. And when those curious eyes met mine, he burst out laughing. "All these for Makino?" he laughed harder when I opened my mouth in surprise. "Tsukasa, dude, what's wrong wit ya? She's just a commoner for, oh, gods-hahaha! There's no need to show your idiocy!" clutching the shirt on his stomach as he laughed, he went over to Soujirou and tapped him hard on the shoulder. "I wish I have a camera Sou-chan! Your face looked priceless! All for this commoner! Oh, hell!" and he barked louder.

And he got all our reactions simultaneously. Doumyouji raised his head and growled while Soujirou glared at the maniac who wiped the tears springing from his eyes. This is it. I never thought I'm seeing the other side of rich young men. Now I'm seeing them in their darkest side.

Sooorry that's all I have in mind...

and I apologize to you too, prudence :)


End file.
